I Stand Alone
by KitsuneCrystalQueen
Summary: Completed. Two shot tala fic. When Boris leaves Tala near death, he comes back, transformed and looking for revenge.
1. I Stand Alone

I Stand Alone Okay...here's the second and last chapter of 'I Stand Alone'. I hope you like it. Since I forgot it last chapter, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor do I own Godsmack's song 'I Stand Alone'  
  
Reviewer Replies  
  
Kohari He REALLY hates Boris. He REALLY REALLY HATES HIM./  
  
Obscurus Imber Yes...it was blunt, but it was really only a prequel (If you want to call it that...) and I had a really bad case of writer's block. ./ (And knew I had to write something after 2 months or else you guys would track me down and kill me...(Which you guys most likely will do if I don't update 'Mirage' and 'Feuer Frei' real soon O./o ) (P.S Is 9 pages long enough?./)  
  
maxie's cute We all know Boris is gonna die ( or be horribly tortured...wait, maybe that too...) in this fic ./ But, who knows... I though up a really good torture for Tala to use on Boris!   
  
Boris stood at a smooth stone, pouring some metallic ice blue liquid onto  
  
a bowl of extremely hot water. He smirked as the liquid froze the water in  
  
seconds, turning it into a chunk of hard ice still streaked with stripes of blue  
  
since it froze so fast. "Boris..." a low voice called. Boris started, than  
  
looked around. "Who's there? Come out now, I order you!" "You can't  
  
order me around anymore Boris." "Who are you? And how do you know  
  
my name?" "You don't know who I am? You're losing your touch, then.  
  
Not that you ever had one." The voice mocked. Boris growled. This was  
  
starting to annoy him. Severely. "Show your face, or are you scared?"  
  
Snickers came from a dark figure as it suddenly walked out of the shadows,  
  
pulling away its coat, showing him fully. Boris backed up to the wall  
  
opposite the figure. "Your Alive?! But...How?!" Tala stood before him,  
  
{ Now I've told you this once before you can't control me }  
  
dressed in a white turtleneck sweater that ended on his hips, with little slits  
  
{If you try to take me down you're gonna pay}  
  
in the sides, the ends of the sleeves reaching his fingertips. He also wore ice  
  
{Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me}  
  
blue jeans that flared a little at his ankles, covering the tops of his calf  
  
{I'm picking you outa me}  
  
length white leather boots. Silver bands encircled his upper arms, wrists and  
  
{you run away}  
  
above his ankles, etched with pictures of the winds, with sapphires set in  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
even spaces around the band. Over all of this he wore a  
  
{Inside}  
  
sleeveless deep purple trench coat with the high collar and flared bottom  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
embroidered in silver thread the same pattern on his bands. Bangs the color  
  
{You're always hiding behind your so called goddess}  
  
of embers framed gleaming, ice blue eyes set in pale, milk white skin. "No  
  
{So what you don't think that we can see your face}  
  
shit Sherlock! Brilliant deduction! Of course I'm not dead. I almost died  
  
{Resurrected back before the final fallen}  
  
though when you left me for dead on that iceberg after you drained and  
  
{I'll never rest until I can make my own way}  
  
stole practically all of the blood in my body." Tala snorted, sweeping a  
  
{I'm not afraid of fading}  
  
wing shaped bang behind his ear. "Then...how are...you...?" "You forgot  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
one thing, Boris..." Tala suddenly changed, his eyed turning a swirling  
  
{Feeling your sting down inside of me}  
  
combination of white and ice blue, framed by white tipped purple bangs, his  
  
{I'm not dying for it}  
  
fingernails growing to sharp inch long points. He grew fangs that peeked  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
over his lower lip and curved in slightly. "Remember now, Boris?" Tala  
  
{Everything that I believe is fading}  
  
asked, his voice a low growl. Boris, who was now past scared shitless,  
  
{ I stand alone}  
  
ran as hard as he could out of the room, turning left and right through the  
  
{Inside}  
  
stone passageways, running out of the Abby into the frozen night  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
that was natural in Russia. Tripping over an ice chunk, he lay there panting  
  
{And now its my time (now its my time)}  
  
under a full blue moon. "No...how could it be real...It's not possible..."  
  
{It's my time to dream (my time to dream)}  
  
looking around, he saw nothing but snow and ice water, swept up by winds  
  
{Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)}  
  
and surrounding him with walls of ice. "Boris..." The winds picked up, and  
  
{Make me believe that this place isn't plagued}  
  
Tala walked towards Boris. Furry white wolf ears replaced his ears, with a  
  
{By the poison in me}  
  
long, white wolf tail wrapped around his ankles. "It is possible. When you  
  
{Help me decide if my fire will burn out}  
  
left me for dead, Wolborg and I joined together...I am him, and he is me..."  
  
{Before you can breathe}  
  
Lunging forward and grabbing Boris by the throat, Tala swept  
  
{Breathe into me}  
  
his coat aside, taking out a white glass phial, filled with a shimmery blue  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
liquid. (I wonder where we've seen this liquid before...) Uncorking the  
  
{Inside}  
  
phial, he wrenched open Boris' mouth, pouring the liquid down the man's  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
throat. Throwing Boris across the ground, he watched he jerked around,  
  
{Feeling your sting down inside of me}  
  
blood poring out of his mouth ears, and nose, the blue liquid slowly freezing  
  
{I'm not dying for it}  
  
his insides alive. Boris soon stopped moving, his black heart encased in ice.  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
Tala smirked. Raising a hand, he dropped the ice walls, revealing them to  
  
{Everything that I believe is fading}  
  
be not 25 feet away from the Abby walls. A bright light formed next to  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
Tala, revealing to be a silver wolf with ice spikes coming out of his back,  
  
{Inside}  
  
the sides of his body, and framing his paws. Red bands were  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
under the spikes on his paws, and its eyes had red lining, with a gold plate  
  
{Inside}  
  
was on its head. Tala whistled. "Let's go Wol. Our business is done here.  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
Taking black sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on, he cut  
  
{Inside}  
  
himself with his nails, unfazed; he licked it off, but allowed a drop to fall to  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
the ground. He walked away, Wolborg at his side, leaving on the ground a  
  
{Inside...}  
  
small drop of blood...which froze the snow.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()() So...how would you rate it...bad, good, really bad or really good, or in the middle? Please review! I worked really hard on this! ./ 


	2. I Stand Alone 2

I Stand Alone Okay...here's the second and last chapter of 'I Stand Alone'. I hope you like it. Since I forgot it last chapter, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor do I own Godsmack's song 'I Stand Alone'  
  
Reviewer Replies  
  
Kohari He REALLY hates Boris. He REALLY REALLY HATES HIM./  
  
Obscurus Imber Yes...it was blunt, but it was really only a prequel (If you want to call it that...) and I had a really bad case of writer's block. ./ (And knew I had to write something after 2 months or else you guys would track me down and kill me...(Which you guys most likely will do if I don't update 'Mirage' and 'Feuer Frei' real soon O./o ) (P.S Is 9 pages long enough?./)  
  
maxie's cute We all know Boris is gonna die ( or be horribly tortured...wait, maybe that too...) in this fic ./ But, who knows... I though up a really good torture for Tala to use on Boris!   
  
Boris stood at a smooth stone, pouring some metallic ice blue liquid onto  
  
a bowl of extremely hot water. He smirked as the liquid froze the water in  
  
seconds, turning it into a chunk of hard ice still streaked with stripes of blue  
  
since it froze so fast. "Boris..." a low voice called. Boris started, than  
  
looked around. "Who's there? Come out now, I order you!" "You can't  
  
order me around anymore Boris." "Who are you? And how do you know  
  
my name?" "You don't know who I am? You're losing your touch, then.  
  
Not that you ever had one." The voice mocked. Boris growled. This was  
  
starting to annoy him. Severely. "Show your face, or are you scared?"  
  
Snickers came from a dark figure as it suddenly walked out of the shadows,  
  
pulling away its coat, showing him fully. Boris backed up to the wall  
  
opposite the figure. "Your Alive?! But...How?!" Tala stood before him,  
  
{ Now I've told you this once before you can't control me }  
  
dressed in a white turtleneck sweater that ended on his hips, with little slits  
  
{If you try to take me down you're gonna pay}  
  
in the sides, the ends of the sleeves reaching his fingertips. He also wore ice  
  
{Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me}  
  
blue jeans that flared a little at his ankles, covering the tops of his calf  
  
{I'm picking you outa me}  
  
length white leather boots. Silver bands encircled his upper arms, wrists and  
  
{you run away}  
  
above his ankles, etched with pictures of the winds, with sapphires set in  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
even spaces around the band. Over all of this he wore a  
  
{Inside}  
  
sleeveless deep purple trench coat with the high collar and flared bottom  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
embroidered in silver thread the same pattern on his bands. Bangs the color  
  
{You're always hiding behind your so called goddess}  
  
of embers framed gleaming, ice blue eyes set in pale, milk white skin. "No  
  
{So what you don't think that we can see your face}  
  
shit Sherlock! Brilliant deduction! Of course I'm not dead. I almost died  
  
{Resurrected back before the final fallen}  
  
though when you left me for dead on that iceberg after you drained and  
  
{I'll never rest until I can make my own way}  
  
stole practically all of the blood in my body." Tala snorted, sweeping a  
  
{I'm not afraid of fading}  
  
wing shaped bang behind his ear. "Then...how are...you...?" "You forgot  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
one thing, Boris..." Tala suddenly changed, his eyed turning a swirling  
  
{Feeling your sting down inside of me}  
  
combination of white and ice blue, framed by white tipped purple bangs, his  
  
{I'm not dying for it}  
  
fingernails growing to sharp inch long points. He grew fangs that peeked  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
over his lower lip and curved in slightly. "Remember now, Boris?" Tala  
  
{Everything that I believe is fading}  
  
asked, his voice a low growl. Boris, who was now past scared shitless,  
  
{ I stand alone}  
  
ran as hard as he could out of the room, turning left and right through the  
  
{Inside}  
  
stone passageways, running out of the Abby into the frozen night  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
that was natural in Russia. Tripping over an ice chunk, he lay there panting  
  
{And now its my time (now its my time)}  
  
under a full blue moon. "No...how could it be real...It's not possible..."  
  
{It's my time to dream (my time to dream)}  
  
looking around, he saw nothing but snow and ice water, swept up by winds  
  
{Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)}  
  
and surrounding him with walls of ice. "Boris..." The winds picked up, and  
  
{Make me believe that this place isn't plagued}  
  
Tala walked towards Boris. Furry white wolf ears replaced his ears, with a  
  
{By the poison in me}  
  
long, white wolf tail wrapped around his ankles. "It is possible. When you  
  
{Help me decide if my fire will burn out}  
  
left me for dead, Wolborg and I joined together...I am him, and he is me..."  
  
{Before you can breathe}  
  
Lunging forward and grabbing Boris by the throat, Tala swept  
  
{Breathe into me}  
  
his coat aside, taking out a white glass phial, filled with a shimmery blue  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
liquid. (I wonder where we've seen this liquid before...) Uncorking the  
  
{Inside}  
  
phial, he wrenched open Boris' mouth, pouring the liquid down the man's  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
throat. Throwing Boris across the ground, he watched he jerked around,  
  
{Feeling your sting down inside of me}  
  
blood poring out of his mouth ears, and nose, the blue liquid slowly freezing  
  
{I'm not dying for it}  
  
his insides alive. Boris soon stopped moving, his black heart encased in ice.  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
Tala smirked. Raising a hand, he dropped the ice walls, revealing them to  
  
{Everything that I believe is fading}  
  
be not 25 feet away from the Abby walls. A bright light formed next to  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
Tala, revealing to be a silver wolf with ice spikes coming out of his back,  
  
{Inside}  
  
the sides of his body, and framing his paws. Red bands were  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
under the spikes on his paws, and its eyes had red lining, with a gold plate  
  
{Inside}  
  
was on its head. Tala whistled. "Let's go Wol. Our business is done here.  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
Taking black sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on, he cut  
  
{Inside}  
  
himself with his nails, unfazed; he licked it off, but allowed a drop to fall to  
  
{I stand alone}  
  
the ground. He walked away, Wolborg at his side, leaving on the ground a  
  
{Inside...}  
  
small drop of blood...which froze the snow.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()() So...how would you rate it...bad, good, really bad or really good, or in the middle? Please review! I worked really hard on this! ./ 


End file.
